The Writing on the Door
by Raawr.x
Summary: Molly Anne Hooper has been Molly Anne Lestrade for a year and a half now; so far managing the turn every problem life has thrown her, from cruel ex-wives and unsure step-children to hateful in-laws, to suit her, but is she sure their relationship is prepared for the next challenge life has to offer? Mollstrade, Raawr.x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a very BIG Mollstrade shipper at heart, what can I say? Mainly since ASiB though, because before that I don't think we actually see them together.**

**Summary: Molly Anne Hooper has been Molly Anne Lestrade for a year and a half now; so far managing the turn every problem life has thrown her, from cruel ex-wives and unsure step-children to hateful in-laws, to suit her, but is she sure their relationship is prepared for the next challenge life has to offer?  
Mollstrade, maybe some Johnlock in there a little bit, we'll see how it goes.  
^.^ Raawr.x**

**/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/**

"Good morning Molly." Sherlock somewhat smiled at her, taking in her appearance completely,

"Goo- - What?" She noticed him looking her up and down almost as though he were studying a sample under a microscope.

"Would you like me to tell you or would you prefer for me to leave you to find out for yourself?"

Damn. Sherlock had become a lot more human lately.

"Tell me." She insisted twisting her wedding ring absent-mindedly around her finger

"You're pregnant."

Molly stepped back, "Wait… What?"

"You _are…_" He half-whined "Isn't it obvious?"

"Sure thing Sherlock, next thing you'll be trying to convince me that the sky is red and that grass is purple…" Molly rolled her eyes "How would you know before I did anyway? You psychic now?"

"No, don't be absurd!" Sherlock stood up quickly and began to reveal the deductions that had lead him to the conclusion she thought was so unlikely "Your breasts are slightly larger, swollen probably a little sore too" Under all of the sociopath he was still a man, straight to the breasts, typical "You've been steering away from coffee recently, turning your nose up at it, if you will. You stood quite a way away from John yesterday, holding your breath, feeling a little nauseas from the smell of his aftershave?" He watched her expression change, he smiled knowing that he was right "He wears the same brand of aftershave all the time, for all of the time we have both known him and you've never done that before," Molly shifted uncomfortably "And you look very… Not tired, but fatigued, you're getting enough sleep but it doesn't feel like it." He sat back in the chair "How'd I do?"

Lovely, just deduced how Molly had felt for the past two and a half weeks and he was looking for a sort of praise in confirmation.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes to everything you've just said." She growled angrily, he knew that he was right, she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that he was right. He just continued to stare at her, "What? You want me to prove it?"

He nodded "It would be easier if you did…"

"Well it can wait, if I am then I want Greg, you know my _husband_ to be the first person I tell."

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Molly stared worriedly at the little blue line. No. She couldn't be, well what the hell did she expect really? They weren't exactly organised where contraception was concerned, she couldn't count how many time they had forgotten and shrugged it off with _'We're married it doesn't really matter'_ Five pregnancy tests later and all were reading positive.

But was she ready for this? _He_ had four children from his first marriage, her four wonderful step-children, Richard, Daniel, Louis and Abigail; they had been unsure of her at first but had grown to love her and she them. How was she meant to tell him? She couldn't allow herself to get excited just yet anyway, only three weeks gone, anything could happen yet, but this was happening right now, she needed to tell him, better sooner than later…

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

"Molly!" Lestrade called as he entered the house, he'd got back a lot later than planned, stupid paperwork.

He could hear the TV in the room, he edged the door open and smiled when he caught sight of her all bundled up in a blanket snoozing peacefully; the remote on the floor where it had fallen out of her hand.

"Molly?" He whispered as he sat down by her feet, shaking her leg gently.

She stirred and looked over at him lazily, "Good evening" She whispered, she shifted her position so that she was lying against him and her feet were where her body had once been.

He wrapped his arms securely around her, she flinched. She was hesitant to snuggle down like they normally did watching something on TV or a movie together.

"Mol? What's wrong?" He watched her shift away from him and sit with her knees up to her chin before sighing.

"Baby…" Molly whispered, indicating the coffee table where the, fourteenth, pregnancy she had taken that day lay behind her now cold cup of tea.

Lestrade felt his mouth break into a grin as he picked it up and held in gingerly in his hands. Molly was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Greg. Can you stop grinning like a goofball for a second, we need to talk sensibly about this."

"There's nothing to talk sensibly about, we're adding a baby to our family!" His grin did not cease, he was too happy "A baby Molly, a new life"

The sparkle in his eyes gave her all the assurance she needed. Baby, their baby…

**/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/**

**A/N: I'm aware that Sherlock was a little OOC but it was intentional. Sooo… Reviews anyone? ^.^**


	2. 3 Months

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews, I didn't expect the story to be received as well as it has been! Enjoy reading!**

**/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/**

Only three months in and the pregnancy was beginning to take its toll on Molly. She felt awful, the first two months had been a breeze, sure she'd had the sore, hurting breasts and the fatigue but all of that she could cope with, nothing had prepared her for the morning sickness that had just struck her one day being relentless ever since, though she hadn't been sick for a couple of hours now. Good sign maybe?

"Morning Molly,"

She glanced up from where she had laid her head on the table "Oh, hello Mike, haven't seen you around for a while" She managed a weak smile.

"Yeah, with classes to teach comes papers to mark," He shrugged "I hear congratulations are in order anyway" He smiled

"What? Oh, yeah… Thanks I guess…" She put her head back down on the table the cold glass felt nice, soothing in a way.

"You guess?" He asked worriedly "What's wrong?"

"The never ending sickness, I don't know why the hell it's called morning sickness, I'm up half the night with it as well," She was absolutely positive she must have looked as horribly ill as she felt because Mike watched her sympathetically.

"There must be an upside to it though right? Been for your first scan I see," He nodded toward the ultrasound picture that was on the table beside her bag, "Must've been something special?" His tone was encouraging

"Second," She corrected him "But yeah, yesterday, Greg and me" She laughed a little "I almost threw up on the poor nurse and ever since the first Greg started to refer to the baby as peanut" a fond half-smile crossed her face, as she tapped the picture.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Lestrade smiled at the black and white scan picture, a father of four almost five and he was still in awe when it came to babies and pregnancy but Molly was suffering a lot more than Julia had. His ex-wife had never suffered a single bout of morning sickness in any of the four times she had been pregnant, but it seemed Molly's suffering was never ending, she was up most of the night acquainting herself with their bathroom and its fixtures, her eyes were dull and shadowed with dark circles from the lack of sleep, she had told him not to worry about her, as a doctor she should know better than any woman that every woman's body reacted differently to pregnancy. She's banned him from cooking certain foods as they now made her stomach churn no matter how much she had loved them before, won't let him have coffee in the house and if he has it at work he has to brush his teeth before he comes anywhere near her when he gets home. He wasn't allowed to fuss over her either, just as before she absolutely resented being fussed over, they had never argued before but last night when he had told her to relax and put her feet up had almost resulted in him sleeping on the air-bed, outside, in the shed.

They had however agreed a compromise on most things, if she told him to leave her alone he would, now that she couldn't drink he wouldn't either… Well he said compromise, what it really consisted of was a set of ground rules that they had both agreed to, to keep themselves sane and their marriage stable throughout the time of the pregnancy.

"Sir," Donovan stood in the doorway "Oh," She smiled "That from yesterday?"

"What? Oh, no, Molly has the one from yesterday" He smiled fondly "Peanut," He laughed

"What?"

He showed her the picture, pointing to the small, sort of dot-like thing "About the size of a peanut,"

"Oh," She had now realised

"Don't you ever want children Sally?"

"Sir?" Her raised eyebrow expression confirmed her confusion at such a personal question

"Haven't you ever thought about finding a decent man, settling down and starting a family? Not that Anderson isn't decent… Well he isn't, really, but he's married Sally, he has children, a family"

"I like relationships that don't require a high level of commitment, they're easier to handle, especially with a job like ours," She had entered his office now, shutting the door behind her.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

That conversation with Sally had been awkward, something he wouldn't like to repeat; it had ended with him recommending Dimmock over Anderson, and he didn't even like Dimmock all that much.

"Molly?" He called as he entered the house shrugging off his coat; he got a vague mumbled reply from the living room.

He made his way into the room; Molly was curled up in a ball in the corner of the sofa with a hot water bottle pressed to her stomach and a glass of water on the table beside her.

"Any better?" He asked watching her carefully, sitting at the opposite end of the sofa

"I haven't actually vomited since this afternoon, so I suppose that's a good sign really" She smiled at him, the first time he had actually seen that smile since the morning sickness had started.

Picking up to the remote and her glass of water she crawled over to where he was sat.

"I want a hug." She instructed.

He took her glass of water from her and put it on the table next to him where he could reach it quickly if she wanted it.

"I love you," She told him as she snuggled into his side

"I love you too," He kissed her head

"I'm sorry…"

"What the hell for?"

"Being a complete and utter bitch lately," She looked up at him

"Not your fault." He hugged her tight, this was going to be a long bumpy ride but he wouldn't rather share it with anyone else.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

**A/N: That was fun to write, I am becoming a HUGE Mollstrade shipper, reviews? ^.^**


	3. 6 Months

**A/N:**

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

"Ah," Molly swiped her arm across her forehead to wipe away the beading sweat, with how ill the pregnancy had made her she had taken early maternity leave, she had been doing herself no favours still working, it wasn't that early anyway only two weeks.

The study had been cleared to be readily turned into a nursery, all the furniture was in the garage, bar the computers of course, which Molly was currently painting an 'off-white' sort of colour on the walls. At her six month scan she had refused to know the sex of the baby and gave poor Greg the most horrific death glare she had ever given anyone when he had argued that they should know, he had immediately backed down.

His children had been delighted to learn a couple of months ago that they were going to have a baby brother or sister, Abbie the youngest of the four and only girl had been the most happy; she wanted a little sister the same as Richard who was the oldest, the two other boys Daniel and Louis wanted a little brother, Greg hadn't told her whether or not he had a preference, Molly herself didn't that was why she hadn't wanted to know the sex of the baby.

"I'm really glad I insisted on a coloured carpet now…" Lestrade announced from the doorway studying the room, the pale green carpet had been his idea so had the matching colour curtains.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her six and a half month baby bump, she placed her hands on top of his.

"Pregnancy and manual labour do _not_ go hand in hand,"

"That is why I told you to wait until I got home" He kissed the side of her head

"But I got a whole wall done" She announced proudly putting her hands on her hips.

She moved away from him and sat down on the floor, running her hand through the thick carpet. Just as he was about to sit beside her she reached over and thrust a pile of wall stickers and stencils at him.

"What? Am _I_ doing this now?" He watched her sceptically

"No, of course not, you're choosing and I'm going to do it tomorrow."

"Why don't we do it together?" He asked sitting next to her and leafing through the pile "Did you make these?"

"Yes, what the hell do you think I've been doing with my days off?"

Baby, Lestrade, boy, girl, butterflies, a very large tree one made of ten pieces of card, flowers, various different animals, lots of patterns.

"Well?" She leant on his arm.

"This…" He arranged some of the stencils on the floor "On the outside of the door," He pointed to the white wood door.

Baby  
Girl Boy  
Lestrade

"We put baby," He slid it across to one side "And Lestrade" He moved that one as well "On the door now, in a green to match the carpet and the curtains, then add either girl or boy once the baby in born in either pink or blue" He held each the 'Girl' and 'Boy' stencils up in turn.

"You want another daughter don't you?" She whispered, noting how girl had been the first he had picked up and had been the first when he had arranged the stencils on the floor.

"Well… I don't really have a preference but it would be nice…" He shrugged "I guess…"

She chuckled soundlessly.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Who's that?"

"Do you have to ask?"

*_"Let us it or I'll break in!"_*

"Go home Sherlock!" Lestrade shouted a little too obviously annoyed that their peace had been interrupted.

Though, much to his displeasure, this statement did earn him a slap on the arm that he hadn't been expecting.

"Don't be mean!" Molly scolded "Come on in!" She called "Door should be open!"

They heard the door open with a thud like click.

"Upstairs!" She shouted before anyone could ask.

Just minutes later Sherlock and John were stood in the nursery doorway, the army doctor blocking the consulting detective from entering.

"You can come in so long as you take your shoes off." Molly instructed sternly.

Neither of the men wanted to mess with the highly hormonal younger woman and complied with the order before entering the room.

John was carrying a bag, "Mrs Hudson…" He explained holding the bag out to them "She's been going knitting crazy since she found out, and since we mentioned the current fondness for pale green, well… See for yourself…"

Molly gingerly took the bag before indicating for them to sit down in the furniture-less room.

"Aww!" She grinned pulling a little pale green pair of socks out of the bag, matched with a hat, cardigan and jumper "They're lovely!"

Lestrade smiled, Molly jumped.

"Ooo!" She giggled

John smiled too; he had worked out what had happened while Sherlock just looked confused, _he_ hadn't been paying attention.

"Here…" She took his hand and placed it lightly on her bulging stomach so he could feel it when the baby kicked again.

"Oh…"

Lestrade and John exchanged amused looks before bursting out laughing.

"Behave you two!"

Sherlock looked Molly over "Lestrade you really shouldn't leave a woman in Molly's condition to do the decorating by herself…"

The comment incited a hateful glare from the dad-to-be.

"She won't let me help her."

"Nuh-uh." Molly shook her head folding her arms across her chest "I need to keep myself sort of sane while I'm not at work… What's my temporary replacement like then anyway boys?"

"Ugh…" Sherlock groaned

"She's um… Very… How can I put this politely? Uninviting, she nearly bit his head off the first time they met… Then again you didn't help the situation did you? Deducing her whole bloody life story for all to see, well hear…"

"It is hardly my fault that that hateful old hag of a woman's husband found out recently that she had been cheating on him with a much younger man and had walked out on her, or that she had recently found out that her son who she was hell bent on making produce grandchildren for her was gay coupled with her daughter that didn't want children…"

"Yes… Okay it might be true but you didn't have t- -"

"Oh, Marion… Doctor Amoy…" Molly quickly corrected herself "She can be, well she _is_ a total bitch but…"

"Molly!"

"Sorry, sorry… The hormones" She gestured to herself, up and down with her hands "Are making me far more truthful than normal…"

"Don't be sorry, I'm liking this different side to you" John smiled, "Sticking up for yourself a lot more"

Molly smiled and breathed a laugh, her boys and, as now part of her hoped having learnt daddy's preference, her little girl.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

**A/N:**


	4. 9 Months

**A/N: I do believe I left this part out of the last chapter because I didn't check the chapter over before I uploaded it… *insertfacepalmhere* Any-WHO enjoy!**

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

The nursery was finally finished, it had all been painted a couple of months ago complete with 'Baby *Gap* Lestrade' on the door but they had just finished buying and assembling the furniture. Molly had really wanted to but in the state of nine months gone pregnant she hadn't been much help, all the furniture was white and sort of French themed, it was simple decoration with wooden picture frames painted a pale green colour along with the cushions and blankets in the cot which were a soft, fleecy material. A white wood wardrobe stood against the back wall, the handles of which had been carefully painted pale green, something Molly had been able to do, with delicate plant/flower pattern sort of growing up the side and across both doors, in a way that reminded Molly of ivy in pale green, baby blue and very light pink. A big, comfy, square-ish armchair was in the corner at an angle near the windows; while a system of baby monitors were linked up all around the house.

Molly enjoyed simply standing in the doorway and just looking in.

"Like it?" Lestrade asked.

He had taken three weeks off to spend time with Molly as the baby was due anytime soon, but seemed reluctant to make an appearance. During his time off the suits with dress shirts and polished shoes had been exchanged for comfy t-shirts, tatty jeans and now come to think of it neither of them wore shoes much unless they were going out somewhere and that wasn't often recently.

"Love it." She sighed before letting out a pained sort of hiss and putting a hand on her back

"What's wrong?!" He asked obviously panicked

"My spine still isn't used to supporting the extra weight, don't worry daddy bear; mummy bear and the baby are fine…"

"You'll tell me if you feel anything that's not right though?"

"Greg, I'm two weeks _over due_ I shit you not, if I thought that I was going into labour you would be able to find me by my fucking cries of 'Hallelujah!'"

*knock knock*

"Wow, we've hardly had a day to ourselves…"

"Shut up." Molly growled "Any outside company is a joy; I'm going stir crazy in here!" She cupped a hand around her mouth "Come in!" She called "Doors open!"

*Rattle "No its not!"*

Molly watched him accusingly.

"What?! So maybe they _may_ have mentioned that maybe they were going to 'pop round' this evening so maybe I locked the door in a way of making sure they couldn't…" He shrugged but Molly was already away from him and onto the task of struggling down the stairs. "Molly… As you just so delightfully mentioned you are nine and a half months pregnant,"

"Overdue." She cut in

"So kill me if I wanted some alone time?" He ran a hand over his face as she ignored him "Fine. At least you go sit down while I let them in…" He continued

"Gladly."

She made her way into the living room and sat down 'Buddha style' with legs folded in the corner of the sofa with a very large cushion behind her. Her mother had been around at the house a lot, fussing over her and getting Molly stressed, she had argued about the fact that Molly refused to know the gender of the baby, she wanted to know the gender of her soon to be born grandchild, so they had lied to her mother saying that in what was expected to be her last couple of weeks of pregnancy they weren't having any visitors because they wanted to spend his time off together.

She definitely hadn't been expecting to be joined by Sherlock, John, Mrs Hudson, Sally and Anderson before her husband joined them.

"Hello Molly," Mrs Hudson greeted her happily, sitting somewhat beside her

"Hello Mrs Hudson" Molly smiled sweetly "Hi guys…"

This was followed by a chorus of various 'Hello/Hi Molly''s.

"How've you been Molly?"

"In pain, back hurts, knees hurt, but can't complain it'll all be worth it in the end…"

"I bet you can't wait to meet the little guy," John smiled

"I can't wait for him or her to put in an appearance that's for sure…"

Sherlock was holding back completely, he had worked out the gender of the baby months ago but he had been threatened with a shot to the head by both John and Lestrade while Molly had told him if he dared to ruin the surprise for her he was not allowed back in Barts morgue, or to use her lab again when she was back at work. Ever.

"Don't you have a preference then Molly?"

"No, I don't mind really," She turned to Mrs Hudson and whispered while everyone else was talking amongst themselves "I think daddy does though…"

"I'd offer you all a drink, but there has been no alcohol in this house for the last eight and a half months, so tea, coffee anybody?"

Lestrade took orders and went off to the kitchen to make them, two teas for Molly and Mrs Hudson and five coffees for himself, Sherlock, John, Sally and Anderson, at the beginning of the pregnancy coffee had not been allowed in the house but since the morning sickness had relented so had Molly.

"You think he has a preference?" The elderly landlady asked obviously intrigued to continue their conversation.

"He has a preferred choice?" Sally was now as interested as Mrs Hudson

"I know he does," Molly had everyone's attention now "He wants a daughter, he's admitted it… I'm finding myself a little inclined to a daughter since he told me but honestly I really don't mind, that's why I don't want to know the gender of the baby" She shrugged smiling

"What's the nursery like then?" This was the first time Anderson had actually addressed Molly since he entered the room.

"Wonderful, we, well I say _we_, Greg finished it today"

"Did you manage to stick to the colour scheme then?"

"Just! There's a little pink and blue in there as well but when I say little I meant little, only a bit of detail…" She would have invited them to have a look but she wanted the baby in there for a while before people outside the family had a look.

Lestrade re-entered the room with a tray full of steaming cups, "Right tea" He handed Mrs Hudson her cup "Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee" Sally, Sherlock, John, Anderson "And tea for my beautiful wife" He kissed Molly softly as he handed her the cup, before sitting down next to her.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

**A/N: Reviews anyone? ^.^**


	5. Ready?

**A/N: Yes I know I'm sometimes referring to Lestrade by his first name 'Greg' but that's when Molly is sort of thinking about things.**

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Molly felt a twinge in her stomach she sat bolt upright in bed, she glanced at the clock, six in the morning, she climbed carefully out of bed and padded her way over to the their en suite. Just a few hours ago they had been in the company of all their friends having a laugh and a joke, even Sherlock had been laughing. Wait. There was that twinge again. Oh, god.

"GREG!"

"Huh? What?" Lestrade asked sleepily as he rolled over, falling straight out of bed

"Greg…" Molly whimpered, she was hobbling her way back over to the bed "Greg, get up I think… I… My water just broke. Get up." She instructed

"Up. I'm up. I'm up, up, up…" Lestrade jumped up, fighting with the covers as he did so.

"Get dressed. And quickly." She threw a pair of his jeans at him along with one of his old, a little too big rugby t-shirts,

"Okay, okay. Dressed, clothes, right…" He mumbled sleepily as he tried to pull his jeans on over the sheet that was still wrapped around his left leg, seemingly confused as to why it wasn't working.

"Sheet, my dear…"

"Oh, yeah…" He pulled the sheet of his leg and the jeans on.

Molly herself grabbed a pair of comfy jogging bottoms and a big, loose fitting t-shirt. Taking short shallow breaths, like the mid-wife had instructed the last time she had met with her.

Lestrade immediately sensed that she was panicking, "Calm down Molly, stop panicking…" He wrapped his arms around her "We are not going anywhere until you calm down…" He kissed the side of her head.

She felt herself calming immediately. "We need to go… Really Greg, it hurts, we need to go now."

"No, we don't have to go straight away, calm down… I have four children, I know a little something about childbirth, labour has…" He mentally counted "Three stages, you have to wait until the contractions are- -"

"Around forty to sixty seconds long… I'm a doctor Greg, and a mother-to-verysoon-be. I know these things." Molly felt a very strong pain surge through her body, "Argghh…" She squealed, "We need to go now.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Six hours later they were in the delivery room, Lestrade did not like seeing Molly in so much pain, but she was letting him share it with her, squeezing his hand so hard he felt like she was going to break it.

"Molly…" He warned softly, "Molly… It would be nice to have the use of my hand…"

She glared up at him and using all her energy she reached up and fiercely grabbed his shirt pulling him down so his face was level with hers.

"Never again." She growled "Or I will personally pull your balls up through your ears. Got that?"

He nodded. He clearly understood, she meant it.

"Right, concentrate…" The nurse by Molly's side told her soothingly "Just push, one more push and your little boy or girl will be joining us…"

"Agghhh!" Molly screamed, this time her nails dug into the palm of his hand.

He gritted his teeth and took the pain, what could he say really, he'd survived worse.

A small whimpering cry filled the room.

Molly breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed her hold on Lestrade's hand.

"Greg…" She whispered "I love you,"

"I love you too…"

"Congratulations mummy and daddy, you have a healthy baby girl, six pounds eight ounces…" The nurse smiled "Has she got a name yet? Or would you like some time to think?" She asked taking in the unsure looks of Molly and Lestrade. "Here," She smiled softly handing the pink blanket bundle to Molly "Maybe some time with her will help you decide on a name"

Molly and Lestrade grinned at each other.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

They had moved into a private hospital room and Molly was now asleep, they had played the name game for hours and couldn't really decide; in all of the commotion of the pregnancy they had forgotten to think of a name.

A nurse knocked softly on the door, "Here, this might help, one of the other nurses mentioned you couldn't decide on a name" She held out a white and pink book.

He laughed quietly "Thanks,"

"We always keep a couple of copies on hand; this is more common than you would think…" She ducked back out of the room after adding "The meanings are in there too"

"Hm…" Molly rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up, she looked at the book with sleepy confusion then nodded, "You know, we haven't thought about god-parents either…"

"Sherlock, John, Sally." He said without thinking, he had thought about it "Unless you'd prefer other people, I could understand if you would rather your sister…"

"No. I was going to say the exact same people," She nodded at the book "Who gave you that?"

"Nurse, she said they always keep a couple of copies handy,"

"Let's have a look then," She patted the space she had made next to her on the bed, "Right we know that we don't want an A, R, L or D…"

"Do we want a middle name?"

"Well I do,"

"Then that's what we'll have."

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

"Congratulations guys,"

John and Sherlock appeared in the doorway, Sherlock looking quite awkward and John holding a silver and pink foil balloon and one in the shape of a pink baby bottle.

"Hey, freak and pet. Hurry up and move we'd like to come in too." The person who said this got an audible slap.

"Don't be mean"

"Shut up Anderson."

So Anderson and probably Sally were there too.

"There's room enough for everyone," Molly looked up from where she was feeding the baby

John, Sherlock, Anderson, Sally and Anderson's wife Anna entered the room.

"Does she have a name then?" John asked placing the balloons on the floor next to the bed

Molly smiled and waved a hand toward Lestrade "Ask daddy over there"

"Ask me what?"

"Name. Baby's name." Sherlock smirked; the detective inspector already completely doted on his daughter.

"Oh… Ellie,"

"Aw, Ellie Lestrade," Anna smiled

"Want to hold her?"

"Sure," Sally took Ellie from Molly

Anna leant up to Sally's side "She's a real cutie, daddy better watch out 'cause when she's old enough the boys are going to be queuing up!"

"Oh, um Sally, John, Sherlock… We have something we want to ask you…"

"We'd like you to be her god parents"

"Really? Sure!" Having passed Ellie over to Anna, Sally hugged Lestrade

"Of course!" both John and Sherlock chorused

Lestrade smiled, he would be so happy to go home tonight and a little pink detail to the writing on the door.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

**A/N: Been trying to find a cover image for this but I can't -.- any reccomendations? Reviews? Anybody? C'mon… Please? ^.^**


	6. Two years on

**A/N: I was intending to end after the last chapter but this one came into my head ^.^**

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

_Two years later_

"Molly!" Lestrade shrugged his coat off and hung it in the cupboard

"Kitchen!" She called back

He checked the teddy bear in the bag, "Where's Ellie?"

"Upstairs," She smiled walking into the hallway handing him a cup of coffee "You spoil her," She leant up to kiss him after eyeing the bag, "How was your day?"

"Brilliant, you know Sally and Dimmock have made it official now," He took a long drink of his coffee, best he'd drunk all day "What about yours, did she behave today?"

Molly laughed "Did she hell, I worry uncle Sherlock and Uncle John are a bad influence on her sometimes… But she loves them to bits just as much as they love her, John did get her out of the way for a while, he took her for hot chocolate and marshmallows…"

"She's very quiet up there… Should we be worried?"

"No, she's been quiet since we got home,"

He held up the bag as a reason before jogging up the stairs, he carefully opened the door and peered into Ellie's room, the cot had been exchanged for a small bed still in-keeping with the same French like theme as the rest of the furniture white, with pale pink covers and pillows. She wasn't in there.

"Ellie?"

"Here daddy!" She called giggling from his and Molly's room

"What on earth are you doing in there little miss?" He asked making his way over to the master bedroom, after setting the bag down in the little girls bedroom.

He pushed the door open; the little girl looked up at him, mousey brown curls tumbling over her shoulders, her dark eyes shone from underneath his old uniform hat. She always managed to find it no matter where he put it; the old battered high-vis jacket with 'G Lestrade' over the right breast pocket almost drowned her little frame. He picked her up and adjusted the hat so he could see her little face properly.

"Like it." She grinned tugging on the hat

"I know you do peanut but no way am I ever letting you get your own."

"Bu, I be police like you daddy…" She giggled and prodded his chest "'Den I catch bad guys too."

"Ellie Ferryn Lestrade… For one of you to be police like me would be nice but I think I'd rather it be one of your brothers than you or Abbie,"

"But Ri no wanna, an' Da an' Lou no wanna, A no wanna, I wanna."

He had to admit his young daughter put up a good argument, she was right as well, none of the boys were interested and neither was Abbie, Richard was at university studying music, Daniel and Louis were more interested in sports and Abbie wanted to become a teacher right now, but she was only six. People could argue that Ellie was only two but the toddler was dead set on being like her daddy, anyone could see it, Mycroft had even said this to him the other day when he had for the first time met his brother's god-daughter when John and Sherlock had offered to babysit:

'_She's very much like you, she has a strong will and sticks to what she says. You're never going to win an argument with her when she gets older, neither of you are, Molly is too soft and will let her get away with it but you and Ellie are too alike to back down and let the other win, try not to argue or fall out with her inspector, let her be a child and a teenager let her make her own mistakes, with an extended family like the one you have all created for her she will have a very big safety net to fall back on, you won't regret it…'_

Everybody loved Ellie, just like her big sister she was always happy and easy to get along with, his ex-wife didn't like the fact that he was happy in his new marriage especially now there was a child involved, but he just shrugged it off telling her that if she was allowed to move on with her life so was he and just because he was happy and she wasn't didn't mean that she could try her best to ruin it for him.

"Greg! You have visitors!" Pause "Don't forget to bring Ellie down with you!"

"Sure!" He kissed Ellie's head "Ready to go Peanut?

"No." She folded her arms with a huff

"No choice,"

"Aw…"

"You know, you could be a doctor like mummy, and Uncle John" He suggested starting to make his way down the stairs

"Nope!" She shook her head and the hat fell down over her eyes "P'lice" She confirmed pushing the hat up.

"I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?" He asked having realised that when thinking about 'family' all he really _could_ offer as alternative to the police was doctor.

"Nope!" This time she giggled

"Aw, now isn't that cute?"

"Sally!" Ellie's arms unlinked from where they had been secured around her daddy's neck and she held them out persistently at her god-mother.

Ellie was sort of strange with what she called adults, her god-fathers Sherlock and John got 'Uncle Sherlock' and 'Uncle John', while god mother Sally was just plain Sally, Mrs Hudson was 'Mimi', Anderson's wife Anna was Naa'naa while the little girl didn't talk much to Anderson himself.

"Hello there titch," Sally smiled gladly taking the toddler from her daddy's arms "What's all this about then?" She flicked the peak of the old style police uniform hat that rested on Ellie's head,

"I 'anna be p'lice!" Ellie told her nodding like she knew it was obvious, picking up things from Sherlock already.

"And I bet daddy is trying to get you to change your mind isn't he?"

"Uh, huh…"

"Don't let him" She kissed the toddlers cheek "Hat suits you,"

Molly breathed a laugh from where she stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Lestrade moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Be proud," She told him "She's daddy's little girl…"

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

**A/N: If there's enough demand I might add more stories to this like sequels at different ages but for now**_** this**_** is where I'd like to end it… Reviews anyone please with sugar and cherries on top? **

**^.^ Raawr.x**


End file.
